The Final Showdown
by Lupine the Wolf
Summary: After 1,000 years of banishment Lupine finally got the chance to return to his home planet to finally kill the person who's responsible for him getting sent to that barren wasteland. R&R LupinexLily, AmyxSonic and other apparent couples CHP.3 UP!
1. Bar Fight

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic, Sega does

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic, Sega does. I have to deal with it.**

Chapter 1: Enter Lupine.

A cloaked fox stands in front of a blue vortex.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this…you will never be able to return to this planet once you go…" The fox turns around and smirks slightly.

"I already told you…I don't plan to return to this barren wasteland that I've been exiled to…I'm going back to my hometown…to right the wrong and kill that one person and this time if they want to get rid of me..." He laughs slightly.

"Then there going to have to kill me!" The fox shouts as he jumps into warp tunnel. The echidna he was talking to just laughs.

"Lupine the fox…What a guy…I hope he's able to survive the warp tunnel trip though…" He turns around and walks away.

Scene: Lupine is warped a short distance from a small town located just off the shores of the beach located near the newly built Prison Island. Lupine keels over and throws up a bit from the rough trip.

"Damn…it's a good thing that's the last time I'm doing that…" He says as he shakes his head to reclaim his composure as. He eyes a bar and slowly enters. He notices a drunk skunk surrounding by a group of different animals.

"Haha! Yeah! After the whole kingdom got blown up thanks to some bounty hunter or shit that whore Sally Acorn went into hiding and Eggman took over, and let me tell you fella's working for Eggman and his new buddy has been the most paying…" The skunk was ranting on until he quickly trembled in fear as a hand clasped his neck and is raised off his seat.

"Tell me everything I want to know…right now unless you want to die. Where is Eggman located and who is this person he's working with?" Lupine sternly says to the skunk who nearly soils himself. A dog quickly rises from his seat but Lupine quickly pulls out his Katana and points right at the dogs throat.

"I suggest if you don't want your jugular to be shish-kabobed I suggest you keep that fat ass in that seat." Lupine orders the dog who sweats slightly looking at the shining blade inches away from his throat as he slowly sits back down. Lupine looks at his main target.

"Now…where were we? Oh right you were about to tell me about Eggman's location and his partner." The skunk started sweating profusely.

"H-H-He's located in New Mobotropolis, and he's working with some guy named…Enigma…" The name echoed in Lupine's ears over and over again. He tightens the grip on the skunks neck.

"How do I get into New Mobotropolis?" Lupine says forcibly giving the skunk a death stare. The skunk slowly reaches into his pocket and hands him a key. Lupine takes it and releases the skunk. The skunk sits on the ground coughing and gasping for air. As Lupine begins to exit the bar the dog sits up pointing a gun at him while holding a badge.

"You are under arrest don't move!" The dog shouts at Lupine. Lupine turns around and smirks slightly then with blinding speed slices the pistol in five pieces with his katana then punches the dog in the gut with enough force to knock him out cold. Lupine rubs his knuckle and smiles.

"Never liked authority figures…" Lupine says to himself. He then looks around noticing all the people staring at him in fear, awe and shock.

"Um…ya'll just continue what you were doing nothing to do here." Lupine says quickly disappearing into the night. As Lupine is hurrying down to New Mobotropolis he peeps the key he just received.

"So after one thousand years your still alive Enigma… time to kill you for good this time…" Lupine says in his mind as he continues to rush into New Mobotropolis.

Sorry for the short chapter it's an introduction. Yes I know it sucks as it's my first time writing but hey I had fun writing it so leave your comments and flames and approvals and disapprovals and whatever in the review board.


	2. New Ally

**Disclaimer: I only own Lupine the Fox and Lily the Cat. The rest belong to Sega/SatAM.**

New Ally.

New Mobotropolis, a crime infested hell hole. Lupine looks around as gunshots and sirens blast through his ears.

"That damned skunk didn't tell me why I would need this key." Lupine says softly as he sticks the key back in his pocket.

"Damn…what has happened to Mobotropolis…" Lupine states as he walks past a suspicious alleyway. He stopped because he heard a sort of muffled screaming.

"Shut up you bitch!" A dog says as he strikes a pink cat. Her mouth is gagged with a piece of cloth and her hands are tied behind her back. Tears were streaming down her face as a dog, a pig and a Hedgehog snicker at her.

"Listen here you little bitch…" The dog slyly smiles as he strokes her chin and raises it slightly.

"You'll do as I say without complaint or…I'll fucking slit your throat." The dog says as he pulls out a switchblade and gently slides the dull side against her cheek. The cats eyes are red from the constant crying as tears trickle down her chin. The dog was about to cut her shirt off but Lupine taps the shoulder of the dog. As the dog turns around Lupine throws a massive punch that collides with the dog's face possibly breaking the dog's jaw.

"Jeez what's up with this world's population of dogs now there so…" Lupine gets cut off as the pig and hedgehog charge Lupine. Lupine shakes his head and ducks causing the two to bump heads with each other.

"Yeah just forget what I said about the dogs it seems you guys are even dumber." Lupine says with a smirk. The dog gets up bleeding from his mouth. He growls madly and picks up his downed teammates.

"I don't know who the fuck you are but your not leaving here alive! Come on guys let's take this guy out!" The dog snarled at Lupine. It was apparent that the dog was the leader as the two other thugs nodded at each other and quickly adopted an odd fighting style. Lupine chuckles to himself.

"This is good I get a little practice in before I meet up with Enigma." Lupine says as he prepares his own fighting style. The hedgehog was the first up as he throws a wild punch at Lupine who easily blocks it and counterattacks with a powerful jab followed by a devastating uppercut which easily knocks the hedgehog out. The pig and dog look at there downed member then at Lupine who taunts them with a "Come On" motion with his hand. The dog growls and nods at the pig who returns his nod. They both charge Lupine at the same time but Lupine once again blocked both attacks. He backflips a few times then launches himself off the ground over the heads and lands directly behind them. In the blink of an eye Lupine quickly jabs the bottom of there spine. The pig and dog just stare ahead of them as they fall to there knees and then face plant into the ground. They were fully conscious though and laid on the ground struggling to get up.

"Don't even think about trying to get up. I paralyzed you completely…your going to get so abused in prison." Lupine jokes about. He walks toward the gagged and bound cat who stares at him in awe. Lupine softly smiles as he removes the cloth and unties her hands.

"Are you all right miss?" Lupine says helping her up. She nods slowly and wipes her face sniffling.

"W-Who are you?" The cat finally said. Lupine looked at her and smiles.

"Name's Lupine, what's yours?" Lupine asks her.

"I-It's Lily…thank you for saving me Lupine. I'm not as weak as I had looked back there but those guys jumped me from behind and tied my hands. I couldn't use the power I had." She explained. Lupine looks at her with a puzzled looked.

"Power? What kind of power? Can I see a demonstration?" Lupine curiously asked her. She smiled and nodded. She closes her eyes and exhales sharply. Her gloves starts to glow a bright pink as a bow is formed out of energy. Lupine blinks a few times.

"Wow…that's pretty cool, so wanna know what I can do? Lupine said with a smirk on his face. Lily looked a bit scared then nodded slowly.

"I have X-Ray vision I can I see what people are wearing UNDER there clothes" He says with a grin. Lily blushes furiously and fires an arrow at Lupine who barely dodges it as it jets out of sight down the alley. Lupine lands on the ground and looks at her with wide open eyes.

"I was just kidding! Damn girl!" Lupine quickly said. Lily still blushed and disengages her bow. She looks at him blushing slightly.

"You pervert…" She mutters as Lupine laughs and scratches the back of his head. Then he quickly remembers why he's in New Mobotropolis. He has a serious face on and turns around.

"I'm going now I just remembered I'm on a mission." He roughly says. Lily looked at him puzzled.

"Mission? What kind of mission?" Lily asked. Lupine didn't even turn around.

"Let's just say I'm here to assisinate a certain someone." Lupine said vaguely. He starts walking out the alley until Lily grabs him by the arm. He looks back at her his eyes full of hate.

"I-I can help you." Lily stuttered. He shook his arm free of her grip and continued to walk on. After walking a few steps he speaks.

"You won't be able to help me, just go about your business this is something between me and Eni…" Lupine was about to say Enigma but he stopped talking and walked off. Lily put her head down.

"Your talking about Enigma aren't you…cause if you are…then I'm definitely helping you." Lily said tearing a little. Lupine looks back at her curiously.

"So he's done something to you too?" Lupine asked the tearful cat. She nodded and looked at him, she had the look of a killer in her eyes.

"Enigma took my parents away…now there his slaves working for him…and I know exactly where he's going to be…so you better take me along." Lily said with hatred. Lupine smirks abit.

"Heh….fine you can come but only on one condition." Lupine says.

"Never fire that bow at me….EVER!" Lupine shouts pointing at the building the arrow pierced and burnt through. Lily giggles a little.

"Only if your not perverted." Lily joked. They both ran out of the alley and started there search for Enigma.

Uhhhh Chapter 2? Hurray it's Chapter 2! Crappy yes but at least you know what's going on. Anywaaaaay read and review good bad I could care less you can flame me for all I care…keeps me nice and toasty :D!


	3. 1,000 Year Old Reunion

Jeez I need more reviews so many people reading and not reviewing xD eh who cares I'm having fun

Jeez I need more reviews so many people reading and not reviewing xD eh who cares I'm having fun

**Disclaimer: Yeeeeaaaahhhhh…..I own Lupine, Lily and Enigma. Everyone belongs to Sega and SatAM…you know ima hire someone to say my disclaimer…**

1,000 Year Old Reunion.

Lupine follows Lily through the streets of New Mobotropolis until they reach a large skyscraper. Lupine looks up in amazement.

"Jeez how could I miss this tall piece of junk." Lupine says in a sarcastic tone. Lily taps his shoulder.

"I'm assuming since your looking for Enigma…you have a keycard? Lily asks him. Lupine nods and pulls out St Geoffery's keycard and inserts it into the slot located next to the door.

"Analyzing…Welcome St. Geoffery. Enjoy your stay at Egg Corps." A computerized voice said. Lupine blinked a few times after hearing it.

"Egg Corps…? God couldn't he have thought of anything better? Lupine groaned as he entered the building with Lily following behind him. As they enter the building the door quickly shuts behind them which made Lily jump abit but Lupine didn't flinch at all and continued looking around. Lupine extends his arm out issuing Lily to stop moving.

"Someone is coming…quick follow me!" Lupine whispers as he grabs Lily's arm and pulls her behind a wall. He puts his finger to his lips and tells her to quiet. She nods slowly as Lupine looks carefully. He saw a purple weasel walk past. The weasel staggered a few times while walking which meant he was probably drunk. After a few staggers the weasel walks out of sight and Lupine looked around a little to see if the coast was clear.

"Ok…come on let's go." Lupine quietly says to Lily who says a simple ok. As they slowly move out the unthinkable happens. An alarm started blaring in the ears of our two heroes.

"Shit! How did they know we were here?!" Lupine shouted as he started gritting his teeth. Lily was slightly scared at the moment as she stayed close to Lupine.

"Damn, so much for being sneaky…come on standing here will only make us sitting ducks!" Lupine screamed at Lily. Lily snapped back into reality and followed Lupine as they race down corridors.

Scene: Eggman and a masked emissary are staring at the hidden camera screens. Eggman was fuming while the masked person stood there quietly.

"How the hell did these worthless pieces of thrash get into my Fortified Fortress?!" Eggman shouted as he watched screens go completely blank one by one.

"Maybe it wasn't as 'fortified' as you thought it was…" The masked person said vaguely. Eggman looked at him.

"I spent millions building this fortress MILLIONS Enigma, and look they easily break into it like it's some….child's sport!" Eggman ranted on. Enigma turned around.

"Money does not always make an item the best...You should know that Eggman…I'll go take care of the intruders, you just worry about the Chaos Gate." Enigma said has he vanished out of site. Eggman growled and looked down at a swirling green vortex. Eggman shivered slightly.

"Ugh I'd hate to see what might come out of that thing." Eggman quietly said to himself as another camera shuts off.

"Damn it all!" Eggman shouted as he pounded the floor with his foot.

"Where the hell is Enigma?! Talk or I'll snap your neck!" Lupine shouted at the grey rabbit he held by the neck.

"I-I honestly don't know where he is!" The rabbit pleaded. Lupine growled and tossed the poor rabbit into a wall, knocking him out cold. After taking a few steps forward however, a titanium shuriken whizzes past Lupine's face. Lupine's and Lily's eyes go wide as they look to the side of them.

"Hehe…when I heard there were intruders I didn't expect to see you Lupine." Enigma says with a smirk. Lupine smirks back and laughs a bit.

"Long time no see 'buddy' or should I call you 'traitor' from now on?" Lupine says as he pulls out his two katanas. Enigma chuckles at the comment.

"You can never beat me your too weak." Enigma says as he pulls out his Zweihander.

"You know 1,000 years can change a guy for the better or for the worse, and in my case…it became better." Lupine boasts as he roars. Lily looked at him with confusion.

"_1,000 years? How can he still be alive?" _Lily thought. She then stepped back a few and watches Lupine gather energy. Suddenly his two katanas glow, one red-orange and the other light blue. Lupine looks at Enigma with a smirk.

"I'd like you to meet, Zensui and Zetsui…the ancient spirits that live in my sword!" Lupine says adopting a fighting style. All Enigma could do was laugh loudly.

"So you've finally been able to call upon the spirits of the sword. Great work Lupine…too bad you've still haven't realized the amount of strength those spirits can hold. Here let me give you a special tutorial. Bakendes, aid me in the destruction of my enemy!" Enigma shouted. Suddenly his blade turned a bright white and Enigma chuckles again.

"Well what are you waiting for Lupine…let's get this over with." Enigma said charging after Lupine with incredible speed. He swung after Lupine but Lupine got his two swords up to block. The swords collided but the force of Enigma's swing was so powerful that Lupine went flying into a wall but he didn't stop there he crashed through the wall and then another before he hit the ground. Lupine gets up slightly dazed.

"Damn…what power…I gotta be more alert…" Lupine says shaking his head. He looked around carefully to see where Enigma would attack next. A sword swings at Lupine but he quickly ducked and countered with a backflip kick knocking Enigma into the air. Enigma recovered in mid-air with a backflip and lands on his feet wiping the blood from his mouth.

"So you've grown faster I see…maybe this fight will be more entertaining than I thought." Enigma says adopting a fighting style. Lupine follows suit and they both charge each other.

"I've got to help Lupine!" Lily says as she's about crawl into the hole. Her passage is blocked off by a purple echidna.

"You will not interfere with Enigma's battle." The echidna says with her hand extended. Lily get's her bow ready while the echidna pulls out two tonfas and twirls them.

"So you work for Enigma huh? Then that means you are my enemy." Lily says aiming her bow at the echidna.

"Well then let us have a good fight my name is Blight, and yours is?" Blight asked as her tonfas glowed purple.

"It's Lily, it's very nice to meet an enemy who is so polite, but enough small talk let's begin!" Lily shouted as she fired an arrow at Blight who quickly did a cartwheel and dodged the arrow.

"_She can only be effective at long range which means…" _Blight thought as she quickly ran up to strike Lily hard with her tonfas. As she swings her tonfa at Lily's face it stops abruptly due to Lily's hand wrapped around the tonfa. Lily then kicks Blight in the stomach and smiles as she flies through the hole into the wall in the next room. Suddenly Enigma bursts through the wall into the same room and Lupine follows through with a drop kick to the chest, but Enigma grabs his foot and tosses him off as he and Blight get off the floor.

"Enough of this…time to show you true power Lupine." Enigma growls as his whole body grows white while blight's body glows purple as she growls also and all Lupine and Lily could do is watch with wide eyes. The whole room began to shake as the two gather energy.

"W-what the…?!" Lupine shouts as he and Lily are pushed back due to the immense energy being dispersed.

"Ban…" Blight and Enigma began to say something but two cloaked beings appeared out of no where and grabbed Lily and Lupine.

"You guys are coming with us." The being holding Lupine said as both he and Lily are teleported out of the way. Enigma and Blight quickly return to there normal selves and Enigma smile.

"It seems Lupine and that cat weren't are only intruders…" Enigma says. Blight nods and bows.

"I'm sorry master Enigma, I let my guard down and she got me." Blight apologizes. Enigma shakes his head and instructs her to sit up.

"Now what have I told you, there is no reason to apologize every time …and stop calling me 'master' Enigma you know I don't like that formal stuff." Enigma says putting a hand on her shoulder. Blight blushes slightly.

"S-Sorry master Enigma..." She says and bows again. Enigma smacks his forhead and goes back to where Eggman was located.

Back to Lupine and Lily. Apparently they were in a room filled with computers. They both looked in amazement as beeps and bops were heard all around. The cloaked being that teleported them quickly turns around and points at Lupine.

"You…your name is Lupine…correct?" The cloaked figure asks. Lupine smirks while Lily looked confuse as always.

"And by the sound of your voice you must be Princess Sally Acorn…" Lupine answers. Lily quickly looks at Lupine then back at the figure who had recently removed her hood. She was indeed the princess of Mobius.

"Lupine you were banished for 1,000 years…how are you back already"? Sally asks him. He looked at her puzzled.

"It has been 1,000 years what are you talking about?" Lupine asks her. Now she was the one who was confused.

"Lupine…it's only been a year…" Sally says confused a little still. Lupine's eyes go wide.

"_All of this has happened in only a year…?"_ Lupine thought as he lowered his head. Lily was quiet up until now.

"U-Um…b-banished? Lily softly asks Lupine. Lupine looks at her and was about to speak but Sally answered Lily instead.

"He was falsely accused of blowing up my kingdom and killing…everyone in the castle…including my father…" Sally says with tears in her eyes. Lupine looks at her with sadness and Lily was still confused yet also sad.

"Where are we by the way?" Lupine asks. Sally wipes her eyes and nods.

"Welcome to the Freedom Resistance." Sally says as she calls the whole team.

"I'd like you to meet the team we have collaborated. First we have Tails Prower, he's our technical guy along with me and he's also really sweet." Sally says as she introduces the orange fox. Tails walks up and shakes both there hands.

"Nice to meet you guys, welcome to the team." Tails said. Sally smiles and introduces another person.

"Here's Rouge the Bat, she's good at gathering information and thievery." Sally says introducing the white bat.

"I'm not as bad as Sally portrayed me, it's nice to meet you two." Rouge says smiling at them. They both nod. The next cloaked figure who had removed his hood also walked next to Sally.

"How 'bout you introduce the most important person, which would be me, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said with a smirked. They all have sweatdrops and groan slightly. A black hedgehog rises up from his seat.

"Please Sonic, Big the Cat does more work than you and all he does is fish all day." Shadow said. Sonic growled at him.

"Shut up Shadow nobody asked you anything!!" Sonic shouted. Shadow shrugged and went back to work. Everyone laughed abit and continued there work. Lupine scratches the back of his head and Lily smiles.

"It's going to be fun working with you guys." Lupine says as he smiles. Lily smiled along with him and nodded while everyone except Shadow gave him the thumbs up.

Well that's the end of chapter 3….R&R yada yada yada blah! Oh and I didn't list the rest cause it's 3:21 A.M. and I am sleepy :


End file.
